


Draco Malfoy's Eyes

by oldenuf2nb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Ficlet, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb
Summary: There are lots of things that Harry Potter finds captivating about his lover...





	Draco Malfoy's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Warnings: Descriptions of sexual acts between two men. Unapologetic sentimentality. Oh, and tattoo’s.

Disclaimer: They are not mine, and I make no money from them. They belong to the lovely Scottish lady. 

A/N: For Sassy_cissa, who posted that ‘oh so very hot’ pic as a prompt at Slyindor100.

* * *

 

 

 

DRACO MALFOY’S EYES

 

Once he got over hating him, the first thing he noticed was the way that the torch light reflected off of the silky head of white-blond hair, as if fire had been captured and was held imprisoned in the individual strands. It glowed, that hair, in an almost unearthly way.

Once he got over wanting to bruise the pale skin, he noticed the way that it was stretched, perfect and unblemished, over the aristocratic bone structure. Smooth, fair as cream, white when he was angry or tired, tinged faintly pink just over his cheek bones when he was nervous, or aroused. 

Once he got over wanting to wring the slender neck, he noticed the shape of it, the refined arch of throat, the startlingly vulnerable-looking place just below the hair line on his nape that he wanted to kiss, to touch, to pull into his mouth and suck.

Once he got over wanting to pummel the thin body, he noticed how beautifully it was formed, from the broad shoulders to the slender waist, to the slightly flared hips and round arse. And the first time he saw that body, all of it, bared to the heat of his gaze in the flickering light of the fire? He wanted nothing more than to worship it, from the long slender toes to the surprisingly muscular thighs, past the elegant arch of cock nestled in pale curls at his groin, past delicate looking pink nipples to slightly swollen pink lips. Oh yes, that stretch of pale skin and sinewy muscle and agile grace could easily become the reason for him to believe in a higher power.

There were many things about him that Harry came to admire, came to crave, and ultimately came to love. So much so that when it was suggested that a tattoo of a dragon grace his shoulder, Harry had the symbol of his lover permanently inked into his skin without a second thought.

But on the eve of his wedding when his best friend asked him, in that very direct way of hers, what it was that had first begun to change his mind about his long time adversary, Harry didn’t even hesitate.

It was his eyes. The quicksilver eyes, full of light and shadow: they were the true windows to his soul. The eyes, once Harry had taken the time to look past the taunts and sneers, that peered at him from beneath a luxurious sweep of lash and flashed with either humor or anger and showed the vulnerability that he let no one else see. The eyes, that darkened with love or were filled with sorrow, that brightened with his smile when Harry appeared or clouded with passion when Harry slowly pressed inside of him.

Yes, once he got over hating him, he knew just exactly what it was that had first made him look deeper, finding the truth of who he was in the heart of the man.

It had been Draco Malfoy’s eyes.

 

(The art that this story was based on can be seen at: 

http://pics.livejournal.com/oldenuf2nb/pic/0008wxsy/)

 

 

 


End file.
